Beyblade Sister or Beyblade Master
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Tysona nd the othes are training at the park when they find a little girl lying on the floor because Tyson knocked her in the head with hs blade. When she wakes up, she doesn't rember a thing so the group takes ehr in as the group's little sister but who
1. Not Remembering the Past

**Hi! I'm writing another beyblade Fanfiction again and I hope everyone out there enjoys it.**

Beyblade Sister or Beyblade Master- Chapter 1

**I do not own Beyblade. I only own Mizuki.**

Tyson and the others were training in the park and then Dragoon got out of control and fell in one of the bushes. "How great, now Hilary will add more practice to the schedule" said Tyson. "Hey I heard that" yelled Hilary. Everyone is looking for Dragoon and then they see a girl fainted on the ground and Dragoon next to her. The girl has blue hair and red eyes. The girl is wearing a white dress. "Tyson, you hit her with your blade" said Max. "Hey, it was an accident" said Tyson. They see the girl wake up and then rub her head. "Ow, what hit me?" asked the girl. "Oh it was my bad, my blade got out of control" said Tyson. "By the way, what are your names?" asked the girl. Everyone introduced them selves. "Nice to meet you" said the girl. "By the way what is your name?" asked Ray. "I don't really know. I don't remember anything that happened" said the girl. Tyson and the others come together and talk. "Maybe she can be our group's little sister" said Tyson. "I don't think so" said Kai. "But look at the clouds, if we leave her out here, she might get a cold" said Ray. "Then it's settled. She will be our little beyblade sister" said Max. Tyson and the others go over to her and tell the girl about the idea. "So do you want to be our group's little sister?" asked Max. "Okay" said the girl. "But first things first, she needs a name" said Tyson. "Why don't we just call her Misuki?" asked Max. "Ok" they all agreed.

Everyone is at the dojo. "Well sis, were did you come from?" asked Max. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything" said Mizuki. Grandfather walks in. "Everyone its time for bed" said Tyson's grandfather. (It's like in season 2 when all the Bladebreakers lived together) He looks around and sees Mizuki. "Who is she?" asked his grandfather. "She is our group's little sister, Mizuki. We brought her with us because it's going to rain" said Max. "Well Mizuki, come with me. We need to get you some pajamas" said grandfather. When she comes in she is wearing a white shirt and pants with a moon on the corner. "Grandpa, where did you get that?" asked Tyson. "That belonged to your mother when she was little" said grandfather. Everyone went to bed. Mizuki was in the middle and Tyson was on her right and Kai was on the left. Next to Tyson was Ray and next to Kai was Max. During the night Tyson and the others hear Mizuki yelling for help so they go ever to her. Mizuki slaps Tyson in face and then wakes up. "Brother Tyson, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you" said Mizuki. All Tyson said was ouch. Grandfather comes in. "What's going on?" he asked. "Mizuki just had a nightmare" said Ray. "Well you better go back to bed" said grandfather leaving.

When Tyson's grandfather turns out the lights everyone sees that Mizuki is still awake. "Mizuki you have to close your eyes if you want to go to bed" said Tyson. "I'm not going to bed" she said. "Sis, everyone needs there sleep" said Ray. "Well I'm not going back to bed" she said. "Mizuki just go to bed" said Max. Kai can't take anymore of this and covers Mizuki's face with a cloth and then she falls asleep. "What did you do?" asked Tyson. "Make her be quiet" said Kai. Early next morning you hear something drop. Everyone goes inside and sees Mizuki and a pan on the floor. "Mizuki, get down from there" said Max. Mizuki gets off the chair she was standing on. "Sorry brother Max, I just wanted to surprise you guys with breakfast but it seems that I can't cook" she said sadly. "No problem, I can cook" said Ray. After lunch Hilary comes over. Hilary goes into the kitchen and sees Mizuki. "Who is she?" asked Hilary. "Her name is Mizuki. We found her in the park so we decides to make her the group's little sister" said Tyson. "Well you know your little sister can't go outside wearing a dress. It's cold outside" said Hilary. Tyson goes outside to see what Hilary meant and he comes back in shivering. "I guess it is clod and I'm wearing a sweater but wasn't it 80 something degrees yesterday" said Tyson. "Maybe we can ask your grandfather since he did have some of your mother's clothing" said Max. "Hey grandpa is there any more clothes that Mizuki can wear?" asked Tyson yelling. He comes in with 3 boxes. "Here, maybe these will fit" he said. Mizuki looks in the boxes and finds a jacket. "I guess I'll wear this for now" she said.

Hilary and Mizuki are in the clothing store shopping. "But I don't need anymore clothes. I have enough" said Mizuki. Hilary grabs a few clothes and puts them in the basket. "Besides, all the clothes in the three boxes have short sleeves" said Hilary tossing a sweater, jacket, earmuffs, gloves and more. (Too much to list) She goes into the beyblade shop to meet the others. "Mizuki we bought you a little gift" said Tyson holding out a beyblade. Mizuki smiles and gives them a hug. When they go outside they don't feel cold at all, it was warm outside. "That's strange. Wasn't it cold when we were walking here?" asked Kai. Everyone just shrugged and then Kai looks at Mizuki. "Let's go to the park" suggested Max. Before they even got there, Tyson and Kai where arguing. Max, Ray, Hilary and Mizuki didn't notice. "Tyson can't you tell there is something going on with Mizuki?" asked Kai. "There is nothing wrong with her, she is just a normal person like the rest of us" said Tyson. "No she isn't, Haven't you noticed the weather lately. It's been changing rapidly" said Kai. "Well it doesn't mean it was her fault" said Tyson. Mizuki goes over to them to see what the matter is. "What's the matter?" asked Mizuki. "It's nothing" said Kai walking away. "What is the matter with Brother Kai?" asked Mizuki. "He thinks that the bad weather is your fault and when I tell him that isn't possible he just gets for stubborn" said Tyson. Mizuki feels like it is all her fault and then her beyblade starts to glow.

**Please review!**


	2. The Truth

**Beyblade Sister or Beyblade Experiment- Chapter 2**

**Hello! I might have to change the name of this story. On the top is the new title. I hope you approve of this title.**

**I do not own Beyblade. I only own Mizuki.**

Mizuki's blade starts to glow and then flies out of her pocket. She grabs it but it is just pulling her. Tyson comes over and tires to help but somehow they can't hold it. "What kind of blade is this?" asked Mizuki. "I 'm not sure, we just saw it in the store and thought you would like it" said Tyson holding it. At the end Tyson and Mizuki are forced to let go. The blade flies away and stabs Kai. Mizuki and the others go over to him. "Brother Kai, are you okay?" asked Mizuki. Max pulls out the blade and puts it down. Kai stands up and pushes Mizuki away. "Get away from me" said Kai. Hilary takes out her cell phone and calls the hospital. An ambulance comes and brings Kai to the hospital. Ray picks up the blade. "We better bring this to Kenny" he said. They are at Kenny's house and Dizzi is examining the blade. "Sorry but this blade is your average beyblade" said Dizzi. "Let me get this straight. The blade flew out of Mizuki's pocket and stabbed Kai" said Kenny. Everyone nods. "That's the truth. I even saw it myself" said Tyson. "I'm going to have to examine this blade overnight" said Kenny.

Everyone is at the hospital. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Kai" said Mizuki. "I guess its ok. I just hope you got rid of that blade" said Kai. The doctor tells the members of G Revolution to make sure that Kai gets plenty of rest. It is early next morning Kenny still hasn't found any info on the blade. "Maybe we can look up information on Mizuki if we can't find information on the blade" said Dizzi. "But we can't do that because Mizuki is just the name that Tyson and the others gave her" said Kenny. "Can't use the image search?" asked Dizzi. "O yeah, I almost forgot" said Kenny. He searches and finds a page with info in Mizuki. "It can't be…." said Kenny. "Chief you have to believe it" said Dizzi. It is early next morning and Kai wakes up to go over to Kenny's house to see the info. Kai accidentally nocks over the cup that Mizuki left there last night. "Brother Kai, where are you going? The doctor said that you needed rest" said Mizuki. Kai covers Mizuki's face with a cloth and then she faints. When Kai gets to Kenny's house, Kenny shows him the website. It has info on a project that took place 16 yrs ago.

The article said:

Sixteen yrs ago, a group of evil scientists were trying to create a human without the powers of life with the 4 ingredients courage, friendship, wisdom/knowledge and love. That meant the human would be only concentrate on the thing that she was asked too because nothing else was on her mind. The scientist wanted to turn her into the ultimate blader. Then the human was broke free and she stole one of the pods containing one of the 4 ingredients. She stole the ingredient of friendship so the scientist took each of the 3 remaining and locked them up. They knew that there creation would not become a human without the 3 last ingredients. While there creation ran away she would be identified with the numbers 001 on her arm. Then the creation was never seen again.

Then they looked at a picture of the creation and it looked like Mizuki. "So she is the lost experiment?" asked Kai. "Well that cannot be sure unless she has the numbers on her arm. Kai goes back into the house and sees everyone at the breakfast table except Mizuki. "Hey where is Mizuki?" asked Kai. "She is still in the bedroom sleeping, can you do me a favor and wake her up?" asked Tyson. Kai goes into the room and sees Mizuki sleeping. "Hey Mizuki, time to wake up" said Kai. The he notices the Mizuki's skin is cold and goes tell the others. "What's wrong with her? She looks fine" said Tyson. Max feels her hand. "Her hand is cold" said Max. "Mizuki wake up" they yelled. Mizuki wakes up and rubs her eyes. "Yes, why did you wake me up so early?" she asked. Kai pulls the others into Tyson's room and opens up the computer. He shows them the website. "But Kai you have no proof" said Ray. "We'll see about that" said Kai leaving. In a few minutes you see Kai pulling Mizuki into the room. "Brother Kai, what are you doing?" asked Mizuki. "Don't call me your brother. You're not even human so be quiet" said Kai. Mizuki is shocked by this.

"Mizuki lift up your sleeves" said Kai. Mizuki lifts up her sleeves and you see 001 on her arm. "Mizuki, you aren't human are you?" asked Max. "Huh? What are you talking about" asked Mizuki. Kai grabs her arm tightly and then you hear yelling. "Ah………" she yelled from the pain. "Kai let go of her" said Tyson. "LET ME GO" she yelled. Kai gets blasted away from her and then Mizuki falls on the floor. Kai goes over with the others and sees Mizuki. "Mizuki, Mizuki, wake up" they said shaking her. Then you see a yellow light come from Mizuki. "That must be the light of friendship" said Tyson. "We better get it before it leaves" said Max chasing after it. When Max catches the light it goes back to Mizuki. "I guess we have to get the other 3 lights for Mizuki to wake up" said Tyson. "But what are we going to do if she does get them back" said Ray. "I think she might leave us but I guess its better" said Kai. "Chief where is the first location" asked Max. "Let's see according to my notes, its Osaka. The first professor is at a retirement home." said Kenny. "A retirement home, which means he must be really old" said Tyson. "Tyson you have to work on your manners, he is at the retirement home studying the earthquakes around that area" said Kenny. "We better hurry then if we want to catch the next train" said Max.

**Sorry that this took so long and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I didn't have enough time but now I will since school is over!**


End file.
